


Space Makeout

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance calls Keith babe and it leads to a makeout...in space</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Makeout

**Author's Note:**

> The actual birthday fic with a makeout session for mi amor

The first time Lance called Keith 'babe' it was during training.

They'd all been at it for nearly two hours, Allura yelling that they weren't doing well enough after every knock back. Coran fiddled with the difficulty setting each time, either making it slightly easier or insanely harder. Lance could feel the emotions of everyone- Shiro frustrated, Hunk worried, Pidge defiant. What was strange was how Keith reacted to being called useless when he messed up.

Allura's encouragement had always been verging on taunting, which usually riled them up and made them fight harder. It was when the word 'useless' came up that Keith wasn't fighting better, he was simply speaking less and seemed tenser than usual. Scowling at Allura when she said it again, Lance deliberately stepped in front of a training bot which was going for Keith and was slammed onto the floor.

"Twenty minutes rest Paladins! Maybe a breather will make you less useless!" Allura called before stomping away to talk to Coran. Sighing, Shiro started handing out water bottles, helping Lance up on his way past. Lance took a swig and eyed Keith who sat against the wall in the corner rather than standing with the others. On instinct, Lance walked over and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, swiping at his forehead.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Keith snapped, pushing his hair back agitatedly.

"You- it's nothing. Need a liga para el cabello?"  
"A what?" Keith frowned, obviously thinking it was an insult.

"Lo siento- a hair tie? Maybe it would help with your hair?" Lance said carefully, keeping all sarcasm out of his voice as to not spook Keith.  
(Translation: I'm sorry.")

"...you have hair ties?"

"Sure do! Here." Lance eagerly handed him the hair tie, watching as Keith took it suspiciously.

"I don't know how to use it." Keith muttered looking away. Lance gently took it from his hand and pushed Keith forward slightly.

"What are you doing?!" Keith all but shouted, catching the attention of Pidge.

"Tying your hair for you?" Lance trailed off, leaning back on his heels. Keith slowly nodded and shuffled forward a little, allowing Lance access to his hair. Lance gently began running his fingers through the strands and pulling them carefully together to form a ponytail, scraping it upwards to bring it higher to the crown of his head. Keith made a noise, which sounded a mix of a sigh and a purr, causing Lance's heart to beat a little faster. He secured the high ponytail and tightened it, which was just an excuse for him to touch Keith for longer. 

"I'm done. Like it?" Keith whipped out a hand mirror in response and smiled slightly as he touched the ponytail.

"I...do actually. Thank you."

"No problem babe." Lance blew him a tiny kiss which made Keith flush red. Lance smiled, practically begging for that blush to stay but the rude interruption of Allura's voice over the comms made them both snap out of the sweetened atmosphere.

"Alright, hopefully you've snapped out of the useless period. Get up!"

Keith visibly flinched at that word again and began to stand. Lance quickly grabbed his hand which made Keith half trip and look questioningly at him.

"You're not useless you know. She's only saying that to make us bite." Lance lowered his voice to not let anyone else hear. Keith laughed, a cold and harsh laugh that broke slightly at the end.

"Sure." Keith muttered before he yanked his hand back and stalked towards Hunk. Lance swore to himself that day that Keith wouldn't ever feel useless ever again if he had anything to say about it.

At first Lance simply stopped trying to pick a fight every five minutes. Instead he bit his tongue when Keith was being Keith and instead focused on making a list in his head on what Keith seemed to like. He had blushed when being called babe and being blown a kiss so maybe that should work?

"Morning babe." He yawned as he slumped in the chair next to Keith at breakfast, eliciting a choking sound from said Paladin. He was still groggy from sleep but he had moisturised already, which made him a little more aware of his surroundings. He glanced slyly at Keith who had turned a brilliant shade of red and was pointedly looking anywhere but at Lance. When he finally composed himself enough to make eye contact with Lance, he just stared without blinking for a minute or two as Lance had rested his chin on his hand and was gazing innocently at Keith. Lance gently reached forward and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Keith's ear and smiled softly.

"I like your hair today. Looks good." He stated quietly, indicating the messy bun Keith had obviously slept in. Lance was pleased to see that it was the same hair tie he had lent Keith a couple days ago, which confirmed that Keith liked his hair up enough to keep it.

"I-uh-thank you?" Keith stuttered, causing Lance to smile wider. Happy that Keith seemed in a better mood then when he arrived, he started eating his food goo, getting into a conversation with Hunk as he ate. Keith was speaking to Pidge but every so often would look at Lance as if he couldn't figure him out.

A few days later another opportunity arose to call Keith babe. They were all out in their Lions scouting for any sign of Galra on a nearby planet. Shiro hadn't come out with them as instead he was negotiating with some diplomats with Allura. The planet was rocky and dangerous, with flying rocks that sometimes just hurled at you randomly from any angle. Hunk had already been hit twice and Pidge had opted to stay in one spot for technology research. 

"Guys? I found Galra tech a couple miles east. Can you head there?"

"Sure Pidge. You in Lance?" Keith's voice came over the comms.

"Anything for my dearest space child. Need anything whilst we're there?"

"A couple of their armour scraps would be nice. I could find a weakness."

"On it. We'll yell if anything goes bad." Keith switched to the private comms list and selected Lance's name.

"Got a plan?" Lance asked instantly, taking Keith aback with how ready he was to listen.

"Maybe we enter from the back? Just in case it's too hot..." He half muttered, not used to Lance being ready to listen to his plan.

"Sounds good babe." Lance answered, causing Red to purr in Keith's head.

"What, Red? Is something wrong?" Keith thought, feeling the amusement of his lion.

"That Blue Paladin...he really likes you." She stated simply.

"What?! No he doesn't...we're rivals apparently." Keith reasoned.

"That's not what Blue says." She had a lilt to her tone-she knew something he didn't.

"What does Blue say?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Well...Blue can feel his Paladin yes? As I can feel you. And Blue has noticed a lot of...pining lately. Mostly for you." Keith practically screeched as he hit the brakes, which made Lance shout panicked over the comms.

"Babe?!!? Keith are you okay?!? ¡Mi amor respondeme, por favor!  
(Translation: My love answer me, please!)

"I'm fine...sorry I thought I heard something that's all." Keith answered shakily.

"Land Red, please, now." Lance practically begged, making Keith wince at the worried tone. Lance was really worried for him? Was Red right?

Landing gracefully, Keith started to get out of Red and noticed Lance practically sprinting across the space between them. Hopping out, he watched Lance reach him and made a "mmphf!" sound as Lance enveloped him in a hug. He could feel Lance's shoulders shaking, betraying his obvious fear. Keith hesitantly wound his arms around Lance's neck, feeling the grip on his waist tighten and his hair being tugged lightly with his other hand. It felt nice. He listened to Lance's breathing as it slowed and eventually became a lot more controlled rather than the raggedness it had been. Inhaling the scent of cinnamon and coffee, Keith held Lance tighter, burrowing his head in his neck. In response Lance kissed the top of his head, making him sigh and blush in response.

"You're not hurt right?" Lance murmured into his hair, the vibrations from his chest making Keith's skin tingle.

"No...I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered back. The only acknowledgement he got was Lance kissing his hair repeatedly whilst muttering in Spanish which he didn't understand. 

""Dios mío, las cosas que me haces. Me asustaste demasiado. Esto es agradable. Nunca soñé con que sería capaz de hacer esto. Eres tan precioso y hermosa para mi"" Lance practically whimpered between kisses. Keith raised his head slightly and took in the sight of how wrecked and relieved Lance looked.

"What are you saying?" He asked quietly, feeling Lance freeze up but not let go of him.

"Er...are you sure you want to hear it?" He half chuckled nervously.

"Positive. Please?" He looked up from under his lashes, watching Lance flush and silently screaming when he realised how adorable he was when he was flustered.

"Basically... I said my God the things you do to me. You scared the living daylights out of me. This is nice though. I didn't ever dream I would be able to do this. You're so precious and beautiful. But...you don't have to acknowledge that." He trailed off, looking up to avoid meeting Keith's awed gaze. Going up onto his tiptoes, he gently pressed a kiss on Lance's jaw, which made his head snap down to look him in the eyes. Suddenly confident, Keith kissed his jaw again, keeping eye contact and taking note of the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Lance blinked three times before gently taking his hand out of Keith's hair to cup his face as if he was the most delicate being in the universe. Time itself stopped as Lance lowered himself to meet Keith's lips. Keith became hyperaware of how chapped his lips were but Lance didn't seem to care, as he pulled back for a second before butterfly kissing him again once, twice, until Keith lost his patience and reached up onto his toes again to kiss Lance properly. It started sweet, with them slowly finding a rhythm before Lance tilted his head slightly and began sucking on Keith's lower lip, making him let out a high pitched whine and letting Lance slip his tongue inside his mouth. Suddenly it was not enough for Keith, as he began gripping onto Lance's back and pulling him impossibly closer, opening his mouth a little more which elicited a low moan from Lance himself. The need for air becoming more urgent led to them breaking the kiss for a few seconds, simply resting their foreheads together. Lance's pupils were blown wide, the blue swallowed up by black until there was only a thin ring left. Keith's lips were swollen and shiny, causing Lance to mutter lowly in Spanish before kissing him again, this time with both hands cupping his face and more sucking on his lower lip, fully intending to make Keith whine again.

"Hello? Come in Lance, Keith?" Hunk's voice sounded over the comms in their helmets, which were discarded at their feet. Pulling away, Keith reached down and picked up his helmet, making Lance growl and grip onto his hair instead as he pushed him against Red.

"Hi Hunk. We're fine, still scouting..." Keith trailed off, trying his hardest not to moan as Lance attacked his neck, visibly irritated at how high the armour went.

"Ah good! Allura wants us back now, you guys have been gone for nearly two hours already!" Wait two hours?!? They were only in flight for around an hour... Have they really been making out for a full hour?!

"Okay. See you soon." Keith dropped his helmet again in favour of pulling Lance back into yet another kiss, and then pulled back.

"They want us back." Keith said, putting his fingers over his kiss-bruised lips.

"I don't want to stop." Lance rasped, his voice throaty and a whole new level of hot that made Keith think of slightly more inappropriate images- Lance growling into his neck, his hipbone, lower... and this was Keith's turn to swallow hard and blink himself back into the present.

"Who says we have to? We make it through dinner and because it's Friday we have the night to ourselves..." Keith trailed off, enjoying Lance's obvious happiness.

"Wait...this isn't just a fling right? Because those are bad and mama raised me to go after what I want and I want you but not just as a soporte de una noche but as mi novio and-" Keith cut him off with a kiss that practically made them both weak at the knees.  
(Translation: one night stand&my boyfriend)

"This is far from a fling. I promise." Keith answered before shoving him gently. "Let's go back. The faster we get there, the faster we can continue."

Lance simply kissed his forehead before jogging towards Blue, leaving a flustered Keith to stare after him.

~Bonus bc Freja loves fishtail braids~

"Keep still!" Lance tightened his legs from where they were around Keith's waist in an attempt to stop his boyfriend from wiggling impatiently.

"You've been at this for nearly twenty minutes!" Keith shot back, irritation clear.

"It's going to look perfect! I'm nearly done anyway." Lance pulled the thin hair tie onto his hand and secured the fishtail braid that was now making it's way down Keith's back. Much to the pleading of Lance, Keith had grew his hair out until it reached mid waist, cascading down his back like a onyx waterfall. Lance adored his hair now and was constantly trying new styles with it. On Skype with his mama all of Lance's sisters had 'ahh'd at the length, the younger ones asking to play with it when they visited next. Of course, Keith didn't mind the new length that much, especially when Lance scrunched it up with his fingers during a kiss.

"It's...pretty." Keith inspected the braid, holding it carefully in one hand as he was manoeuvred around and up until he was straddling Lance on the couch in the briefing room.

"Like you." Lance kissed his temple as Keith burrowed his face into Lance's neck and inhaled the coffee-and-cinnamon scent that always seemed to soothe him. As he leant back to look up into Lance's eyes, he silently thanked any deity that was listening that Lance was in his life. And as Lance began kissing his bare neck, he vocalised his thoughts which made Lance chuckle lowly, adding a undertone to his prayer in a way that made it sound it should always be there.

Hopefully it always will.


End file.
